


First Base is For Pansies

by voicesofreasons



Series: Shameless Shorts [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, sox game, they go on that date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voicesofreasons/pseuds/voicesofreasons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't skip bases in baseball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Base is For Pansies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [novellover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novellover/gifts).



> This drabble is dedicated to novellover (ffn) a reviewer who is absolutely amazing. She wanted an Ian/Mickey date to the Sox game. So after some research, I didn't know what sport I was supposed to be writing about, here it is. Hope it is as awesome as she wished.
> 
> Also please forgive any real stupid, unfunny jokes I make. I'm not a fan of baseball and well I have the mentality of a sixth grader sometimes. But then again don't we all. If you're from Chicago or into baseball forgive my ignorance.

"Are you really serious right now?" Mandy demanded from her usual spot on Ian's bed.

Ian held up two shirts "Which one?"

Mandy pointed "The green one, it matches your eyes."

Ian nodded and returned to the pile of clothes covering his bedroom floor. "Ian are you listening to me?"

"Yeah sure." Ian pulled more clothes out of the pile before holding up two pairs of jeans.

"The black ones make your ass look amazing. But see I really don't think you're hearing me." Mandy looked on as Ian got dressed not bothering to pretend she didn't enjoy watching. Mandy settled for going for her most direct opinion "He's gonna kill you."

"He's not gonna kill me Mandy. We're just going to the Sox game."

"You're taking him on a date!"

"It's a baseball game Mandy." Ian commented as he strolled over to the bathroom.

"Fucking hell Ian you're dressing up." Mandy huffed.

"I'm not dressing up."

"Right, just like you're not restyling your hair for the fifth time right now."

Mandy smiled when Ian didn't respond. 'Gotcha'

"Stop smiling. This is not a date."

"Yeah okay" Mandy watched as Ian stepped nervously out of the bathroom looking at her. "You look like a douche Ian." His face fell and Mandy felt bad. She sighed and stood up "You look fine, just unbutton your shirt. You're going to a game remember." She slid past Ian pausing to kiss him on the cheek. "Well have fun dating my brother."

Ian laughed "Yeah and you have fun fucking mine."

Mandy laughed at that "Aren't we just the greatest couple. Seriously though Ian be careful. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Ian turned towards her smiling "Not sure that's the best advice to give."

She flicked him off: "Whatever bitch. Don't die." Ian watched her walk off. "You're still taking me home dumbass come on," Mandy yelled back.

 

"So how the fuck are we gettin' in anyway?" Ian and Mickey stood outside the Cellular Field.

"This guy from my trig class owes me a favor, turns out he knows a kid who's got a job helping his dad clean after the games."

Mickey inhaled his cigarette slowly and looked over at Ian "What's he owe you a favor for?"

"Not telling his girlfriend he was fucking her mother."

"Bribe?"

"Blackmail." Ian could see respect in Mickey's eyes before he looked away to snub out his cigarette.

They waited a few more minutes in silence before a guy came up to them. "Uh, are you Ian?"

"Yeah you got our seats?"

"Yeah they're uh ready. Just follow me we gotta go in the employee entrance. Is this your uh guest?" The boy jerked his head towards Mickey who glared.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well it's just-"

Ian interrupted him: "Micke-"

"Shut up Ian let the dead man finish." The boy's mouth slammed shut as Ian just shook his head. There was an awkward silence. Mickey cracked his fingers, staring at the boy who looked more uncomfortable as the seconds passed.

Ian sighed "Can we just go to the game?"

The boy looked at Ian nervously. "J-just follow me."

 

"What the fuck are you doing? They're running circles around you. Someone tell the pitcher to get off the damn mound he's obviously incapable of actually throwing a fucking ball."

Ian looked around at the people sitting next to them. "Uh Mickey maybe you wanna calm down and take a seat."

"Why? It's a baseball game I'm allowed to yell."

Ian glanced around again, no one was yelling as loud as Mickey. It was actually quite an amazing feat.

A man behind them stood up. "Hey guy you wanna stop being so rude? That pitcher's a friend of mine."

Mickey turned around. "Oh yeah well why don't you go tell your friend I said he sucks."

"You know you're really starting to get on my nerves someone oughta take you down a peg."

"Oh and I guess that someone's gonna be you?" The guy and Mickey glared at each other.

Ian jumped up. "Okay well I'm hungry how 'bout you Mick? Let's go get some food." Ian grabbed Mickey by the shoulders and steered him away from the guy.

"Fuckin' faggots." The guy mumbled.

"What'd you say?" Mickey turned around and marched back over to the guy.

"You heard me."

Mickey swung on him "Yeah I did."

 

The guy ended up with a bloody eye and a fat lip and Ian and Mickey ended up getting high, and trying to cool down, in a broken bathroom.

Mickey passed Ian the joint.

Ian inhaled deeply before passing it back."So when do you think they'll stop looking for us?" Ian asked.

"Eh, they'll have been another fight already we should be good to go now."

Ian looked over at Mickey. "So you seem more...intense than usual today." They eyed each other for a while.

Mickey looked away. "This was stupid."

"You're the one who invited me Mickey." Ian pointed out.

"Only because you brought it up." Mickey argued.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Ian sighed exhausted "Look can we just finish watching the game?"

"What's the fucking point they're gonna lose anyway."

"Yeah, but some people actually like seeing the game as strange as that may be" Ian said. "Yeah well, let's just go. I don't want to see the rest of the fucking game." Mickey breezed by Ian and opened the door.

They didn't get far before a security guard stopped them. "You two are gonna have to come with me."

"Why?" Mickey demanded.

"We've gotten reports of suspicious smells coming from the bathroom."

There was a pause where all three men looked at each other before Mickey and Ian took off.

 

"So how did it go?" Mandy asked.

They sat outside Ian's house passing a cigarette back and forth. "Well. I'm not dead."

Mandy looked over at Ian curiously but he continued to stare in front of him.

She exhaled and smiled. "No, you're not dead."

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely uneditied from ffn. It's probably really bad. Surprised you made it through.


End file.
